


top ten

by wishingtowritefornow



Series: salsa and the cowboy [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute Dorks, HELL YEA, I enjoyed writing it, In Love, M/M, One-Shot, based off a twitter idea oop, idk its just sweet, its good plea read, lance and keith are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishingtowritefornow/pseuds/wishingtowritefornow
Summary: “Question ten. Why did you take this quiz?”Keith stays silent—“Please, Keith,” Lance begs, but he thinks it’s only in his head—“Why, why did you take the quiz?”Keith takes a deep breathe, Lance thinks he might start crying and—“Because I’m in love with you.”Surprisingly, Keith takes the quiz.





	top ten

“Alright!” Lance slammed a junk load of papers onto the table, ignoring the groans from his friends.

 He smiled brightly, “Finally, what I know you have all been waiting for…!” He made a tiny drum-roll beat with his hands.

_“Lance’s Date Quiz!”_

Pidge lifted up their glasses, rubbing at their eyes. “Literally no one has been waiting for that, Lance.”

Lance frowned, crossing his arms at his chest childishly. “Yes, they have! You guys just haven’t been there to witness it!”

“Witness what?” Pidge snorted. “You being a dumbass?”

Lance smirked, “At least someone wants to _date_ this dumbass, thank you very much.”

“You’re an idiot.” Keith deadpanned, giving Lance a blank stare.

“That’s been established already, Keith.” Pidge typed on their laptop, mumbling about stupid coding.

“I’ll take one,” Hunk said, shrugging. “Might be fun to see what Lance’s questions would be.”

“Aww, thanks, Hunk!” Lance high-fived his best friend with a smile.

Keith shook his head and leaned down to continue reading, when a paper was placed in front of his face.

“I don’t want it,” He began, shooing it away. “ _C’mon,_ Keith!” Lance wiggled it near him.

“No.”

“Yes!”

“I don’t want it, Lance.”

“You know you want it, Keith.”

“Gross, guys, we’re right here.”

“Pidge, shut the fuck up.”

“Oh my god!” Hunk shouted, snatching the paper from Lance. He placed it on top of Keith’s book, “If you don’t want to take it, then don’t take it. If you do, it’s here.”

Keith wasn’t gonna take it.

“Good afternoon!” Allura walked into the study room, taking her seat in the far center chair.

“Hey, ‘Lura.” Lance said, a flirtatious smirk on his lips. Keith resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Allura rolled her eyes, a playful smile on her lips. “Romelle will be joining us today, I hope you guys don’t mind.”

Hunk brightened, “I missed Romelle! I haven’t seen her in so long, it feels like!”

“Well, we all are busy with classes and they have made Romelle a tutor for a lot of French students who are failing their classes. They say she’s the highest-rising exchange student after me!”

Keith smiled, “That’s great, I’m happy for her.”

The silver-haired girl nodded, a light blush staining her cheeks.

“Well,” Lance started, pulling out a chair as he sat down. “I got a couple of ladies, and gentlemen, coming to take this quiz for me. It won’t take long.”

“This is ten questions, Mclain.” Keith held up the paper.

“Ten questions doesn’t take thirty minutes, Kogane.” Lance challenged, then brought up his head as if thinking. “Wait, how long do we get for ten question quiz’s? Thirty questions is-”

“Lance!”

Keith wanted to shoot himself. Truly, he did.

Because of course _Nyma_ had to walk through that door. He hated her. She was beautiful. He hated her because she was beautiful and totally Lance’s type.

Not that last part. He didn’t care that she was Lance’s type. He didn’t even know if Lance had a type. Did Lance have a type?

Pretty blonde’s with dark highlights and porcelain skin and dark eyes? Was that Lance’s type?

“Hey, sweetcheeks.” Lance flashed her a dazzling smile, all white pearls and eye crinkles. Fuck that.

_I want that_ , Keith thought.

 “You come here to take my quiz?” Lance asked, running his fingers though Nyma’s hair as they hugged. “Mhm,” She giggled. “Let’s see if I’m your type.”

“Oh, babe,” Lance gave her the smolder, “I don’t need words on a paper to prove what we already know.”

Welp, that was the answer to Keith’s question.

“I’m gonna go,” Keith said, standing up from his chair, stuffing the papers and books in front of him in his bookbag. “I gotta help Shiro with something, he said Adam and him are trying to do an… experiment but they need a third person.”

“I’d be that third person in the middle of them in a heartbeat,” Lance snorted.

Keith crinkled his nose, “Gross.”

“We’ll see you, Keith.” Pidge called out as he walked away.

“See you.”

 

 

Keith stood up all night in his dorm, not knowing what the fuck to do. He wanted to take the quiz, but then again…

Fuck it. He was taking it.

It was literally right in front of him.

Dude just pick up a pen and fill it out.

There’s a pen right there oh my god are you an idiot.

It doesn’t matter if it’s fucking blue, that’s Lance’s favorite color anyways!

Keith flushed.

Having a battle with himself in his mind and his creepy Lance facts come in. Great.

Great.

He picked up the pen and got to work.

 

 

 

After, when he finished, he walked over to Lance and Hunk’s shared dorm and placed it in front of the door.

Then he turned around and slid it in.

When he went back to his own dorm, Pidge was sitting on their pillows, giving him a look.

“You took it, didn’t you.” It wasn’t a question, more like a statement.

“Yeah,” Keith sighed, flopping onto his bed, voice muffled by the covers. “Yeah, I did.”

 

 

 

“Hunk, Hunk he’s perfect!” Lance exclaimed. He was basically jumping around the room like a kid on candy.

“I know, Lance, you’ve said it many times.” Hunk drawled out, munching on a muffin he’d made.

Lance sighed dreamily. “I know, but it’s because no one’s ever known me this well! Okay, now I just gotta find…” His eyes searched for the name on top of the paper.

_Akira._

“Who the fuck is ‘Akira’?” Lance asked, puzzled. “I’ve never heard anyone with that name.”

Hunk choked on his muffin, pounding on his chest with his fist as he coughed.

The sun-kissed boy shot up, sprinting over to help his dormmate.

“You alright, man?” He asked, rubbing Hunk’s back in support.

“Yeah, yeah, fine just-” And then Hunk stopped himself before he said anymore. Lance frowned, confused and mildly concerned, before backing away and grabbing the paper again.

“It doesn’t give me a last name, just Akira. Damn it, we have so many people in this school! How am I supposed to find an Akira?” He cried out, shaking the paper with two hands.

“Well, don’t break it,” Hunk snorted, “and just ask Pidge. I’m sure they could hack to get the name.”

Lance’s eyes lit up.

“Hunk, you’re a genius!”

 

 

 

“Why do you need my computer again?” Shiro asked, turning his office chair to face the students.

“Someone took Lance’s dating quiz and now he’s in love with them but he doesn’t know anyone with their name.” Pidge said, bored.

“His name, Pidge, _his.”_ Lance hissed. Pidge nodded and pointed towards him, typing something on their phone.

“Please don’t do something illegal on my computer, I can’t afford to lose this job.” Shiro pleaded, getting up from his chair.

“You have NASA reaching out to you every month, shut it, old man.” Pidge took a seat in his chair, already beginning to work.

“You see this?” Shiro said, gesturing his hands towards Pidge. “I raise a kid and _this_ is the thanks I get?”

Hunk patted his shoulder sympathetically while Lance burst out laughing, doubling over.

Shiro’s frown deepened, “I got you, Lance, I got you.” Which only made him laugh harder.

“Uh, Lance?” Pidge frowned, “There’s no ‘Akira’ in this school. There’s an Akio, Aku, Akemina, Akurl, but not Akira.”

“Akira?” Shiro asked, eyebrows scrunching. “Like, Keith’s middle name Akira?”

“Keith’s middle what.” Lance deadpanned; voice low.

“Holy shit,” Pidge’s voice was high, “Holy _shit.”_

“I-I-“ Hunk held his hands over his face.

“You knew!” Lance pointed a finger at him accusingly. “I didn’t!” He protested, “I just knew Keith’s middle name!”

Lance’s eyes went wide, “And you didn’t _tell me?!”_

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear.

Or in this case, Keith.

Yawning, with a coffee in his hand, looking adorable in the red sweater Lance’s abuela had knitted for him on Christmas. “ _You,”_ Lance pointed a finger at him, shaking. “You did my quiz!”

Keith nodded slowly, turned around, and fucking _ran._

Lance snatched the piece of paper from the desk, running after him. “Keith, you _asshole!”_

“Those two are idiots,” Pidge said, then turned to glare at Shiro. “Why the fuck do I have an A- in your class?”

It seemed it was Shiro’s time to slowly nod and dip.

-

Meanwhile, with the idiots, Lance was currently chasing Keith around the building.

“Stop running!” He cried, legs burning.

“You stop running!” Keith yelled back.

“No! Because then you’ll just keep running!”

I mean, he had him there.

They continued to chase each other all throughout the Astrology building, until they ran into the Math building, shoes stomping onto the floor.

“Q-question one!” Lance began, still running. He hoped he didn’t run into anything while trying to read, because _that_ would be embarrassing.

“Where would you take me out on a date? _I’d take you to the beach because it’s your favorite place and you haven’t been there in a while!”_ His voice sounded breathless and robotic but hey, he was running and reading, give him a break.

“Question two! If you could take me anywhere in the world, where would it be? _I’d take you to Cuba so you could visit your family and be able to spend as much time with them as you want and not just over breaks and vacations!”_

Fuck, that made Lance wanna cry. His thoughts were racing with _KeithKeithKeithKeith_ and he didn’t mind it at all.

Keith turned into the project hall—

“Question three! What song describes me? _I Am Not A Robot by Marina!”_

Running towards the Science doors—

“Question four! What’s your favorite thing about me? _Just you! I think you’re amazing! I think your eyes are beautiful, and so is your smile! The way you love everyone and are so kind no matter what! I love the way you’re able to be you!”_

Cursing as he trips, Lance laughs but it comes out as a sob—

“Question five! Do you think you can see us together? _I don’t know? I think you’re too good for me, but I’d do anything to be yours! I want us to be together!”_

Keith slows down, Lance does too—

“Question six! What’s my favorite song? _I guess some would say a song by Shakira, but it’s between Galway Girl and Slow Dance with You!”_

_How do you know that,_ Lance wanted to demand—

Keith keeps _fucking running—_

“Question seven! Where do you see yourself (with me) in a few years? _Hopefully laying besides you, with rings on our fingers, and telling you that I-“_

Lance can’t say it, he _can’t—_

_KEITH STOP FUCKING RUNNING HOLY SHIT—_

“Question eight! What do you find infuriating about me? _How you don’t know that you are worth so much fucking more than you think! You put everyone before yourself, and you are so beautiful, inside and most definitely out!”_

Keith is slowing down, but it’s just because he can’t breathe—

Lance continues, still running, fast—

Wasn’t he just complaining about this—

“Question nine! Any final thoughts? _I hope that you understand I’m not making this up, no matter how weird it might be! I want to remind you everyday how much you mean to me! And I hope you’ll let me!”_

Lance fucking _screams_ it, and Keith stops—

He turns, breathtakingly beautiful, panting—

They are locking eyes and Lance doesn’t even have to look at the question to ask—

“Question ten. Why did you take this quiz?”

Keith stays silent—

“ _Please_ , Keith,” Lance begs, but he thinks it’s only in his head—

“Why, _why did you take the quiz?”_

Keith takes a deep breathe, Lance thinks he might start crying and—

“Because I’m in love with you.”

_Because I’m in love with you Because I’m in love with you Because I’m in love with you_

“Lance? Please, say something,” His voice cracks, and he’s _crying._

Tears falling, warm and breaking Lance’s stupid fucking _heart—_

Lance walks over, slowly, like he’s afraid he’s going to scare Keith off.

Hell, he should be with the way that boy was running like he was on the fucking track team.

“You should join the track team,” Lance says, laughing a little too breathlessly. Keith looks up at him with big, wet indigo eyes, and ask, “ _What?”_

And then they’re kissing.

_KeithKeithKeith_

_LanceLanceLance_

_Be mine_

_Be mine_

_Be mine—_

“Okay,” Lance presses his forehead against Keith’s, closing his eyes. “Okay, I’m in love with you, too.”

_end_

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually a good breakthrough for my writer’s block. the playlist for this was great, until renai circulation started playing at the end, and i burst out laughing. hope you enjoyed!  
> -idea from: https://twitter.com/waywardbaz/status/1137930294265241600  
> -follow me on twt!!: https://twitter.com/lowkeybaku


End file.
